Angel with the Harem from Hell
by WaveringEyes
Summary: This is how Yuu Hyakuya's life went to hell. This is the story of how it happened and who made it that way. This story is filled with bad humor. This is a Yuu x harem fic. There is no smut whatsoever. For those of you perverts looking for that crap go somewhere else. I hope those of you who dare to read this enjoy it. And if you don't... please don't kill me.
1. It Begins

**AN** : Good evening everyone or good: whatever time of the day you happen to be reading this. My name is WaveringEyes. This is hopefully not your average fanfiction. Unless you read the really strange stuff out there. This is a Seraph of the End au (sort of). This is a Yuu x harem story. In this story, several characters are different. If you have not read the manga or seen the anime, I suggest you do so before reading this. So, everyone who hasn't go do that. Everyone else, let's continue. In this story Mika and Asuramaru are girls. Mika is extremely flirtatious and slightly perverted. Asuramaru is pretty much the same. The same goes for Shinoa. 'Word' = thoughts.

There is no smut in it at all. I'm not sorry about that. Get your minds out of the gutter (I'm sorry to anyone is not a pervert reading this story. This is directed towards the messed up side of the Internet.) Now enough with all of this introduction crap. Let the crappy chaos begin!

Chapter 1. It Begins

This is a story about how Yuu Hyakuya's life went to Hell and how he survived relatively unscathed (from a physical standpoint at least.)

Within the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's main building, inside the conference room, a regularly scheduled meeting is being held. As usual, Guren is snoring quietly as the commanders give their reports. On the balcony overlooking, the meeting three girls are sitting in uncomfortable chairs, watching the meeting with disinterest. As Shinya drones on, Shinoa leans over to whisper a question in Mitsuba's ear. "Hey, how much longer is this going to go on?" she asked.

Mitsuba begins to whisper back "Probably just another thirty min—"

She is cut off as Mika begins talking. "They're done. Shinya just stopped talking and Guren is waking up." Shinoa looks down and sees that she is telling the truth. All the commanders have exited the room and Guren is regaining consciousness. The trio walks down the stairs and reaches the main hallway. As they walk down the halls Mitsuba says goodbye to Shinoa and walks off. Mika groans inwardly when Shinoa does not follow Mitsuba's example and instead follows Mika with a smug look on her face.

Mika starts walking toward the barracks. As they walk, Shinoa sparks a conversation with Mika. "So…. Mika." She says.

"What do you want Shinoa?" Mika responds irritably.

"Well Mika-san, I was wondering what you were doing for the rest of the day" Shinoa said with a large smirk on her face.

Mika sighs and asks "Why would I tell you? We aren't friends."

"Oh come on, Mika-san~. Don't be like that. You're Yuu-san's friend, so I want to be your friend" Shinoa said with a huge smile.

"Fine. If you are really that curious, I am going to spend the rest of my day with Yuu-chan" Mika replied with a frown.

"Oh really now? That's funny. I was planning on doing the same thing. Are you planning to make a move on him, Mika-san?" Shinoa asked with her trademark smirk.

"Yes I am. I mean we all know that he likes me the best" Mika said.

"I would have to disagree with you there, Mika-san" Shinoa said with a frown. A third voice joins their conversation.

"Ladies, please. Stop trying to fool yourselves. We all know that Yuu likes me the most." Startled, Mika and Shinoa turn around to find an apparition of Asuramaru floating lazily behind them.

Mika, flustered, responds with "Is that a challenge? That sounds like a challenge. What do you think, Shinoa?"

Shinoa, also flustered, responds "It does sound like a challenge."

Grinning wide, Asuramaru turns to face them and says "If that is how you interpret it, then it is. If you are so keen on disagreeing, how about a deal?"

Mika and Shinoa respond with "We're listening."

"The first one to fully win Yuu's heart gets to keep him. Deal?"

"Deal" they respond. They shake hands and look each other in the eyes, sealing the deal.

'I'm going to win' they all think to themselves.

 **AN** : (sighs heavily) Wow, that took a lot less time than I thought. Although, it was exhausting. Thanks for reading. Please comment with tips for less errors or ideas for future chapters. Peace out.


	2. Scary Meals

**AN** : Hello again. I know this was uploaded pretty fast after I published this story. But hopefully anyone who reads this won't expect really frequent updates. I'm a fairly busy person. That and I am kinda lazy. Sorry about that. Also, I'm sorry for any bad writing or minor plot issues. Well enough about all that. Let's get started with chapter two.

 **Chapter 2: Scary Meals.**

Yuu groaned and stretched as he slowly regained consciousness. Just as he wiped the sleep from his eyes he jumped as his door was slammed open by two eager girls. As his heart slows down, it is revealed that both Shinoa and Mika have broken his door off its hinges and run into his room with large trays of food. "Good morning Yuu-chan!" Mika says with a cheerful smile. Yuu's stomach growls loudly at the smell of breakfast food. But before he asks for it he has a question.

"Mika how did you get down the halls without being seen by the guards? You know that they don't trust you" He asks as he turns to Shinoa. "Shinoa" he says.

"Yes, Yuu-san" Shinoa asks with a smile.

"How did you manage to get all that food into the barracks? You know that food isn't allowed in here" he says.

Mika responds with a huge smile. "Oh, I have my ways, Yuu-chan" she replies with the same smile as before.

"You know I can do whatever I want Yuu-san" Shinoa says. Yuu gulps in fear at their statements.

` "Eat up, Yuu-chan!" Mika says as she shoves a bite of pancake in his mouth. Before he can even start to respond to all this Mika continues to stuff his face with various breakfast foods. (Ex. pancakes, eggs, sausage and French toast) Seeing that he is about to choke, Shinoa shoves Mika out of the way and pours OJ down his throat, clearing his airway. Miraculously, Mika has managed to not spill all the food off of her tray of food. She shoves Shinoa out of the way and continues feeding Yuu. Shinoa's irritation shows clearly on her face. She shoves Mika out of the way again and begins to grab another glass of juice. This time, it is Mika's turn to be irritated.

As all this is going on Yuu is panicking internally. Yuu is thinking 'They're going to feed me to death."

As Mika continues to feed Yuu his throat is clogged up and he begins to lose consciousness. By the time the girls realized that Yuu was choking, it was too late. Once he faints the girls began to panic and Mika slaps his back hard enough to knock the food stuck in Yuu's food loose and he began to breathe normally. However, Yuu does not regain consciousness.

Hours later, Yuu slowly wakes up and finds his room bathed in lamplight rather than sunlight. As he looked around he discovered Mika sitting in a chair facing his bed. As Yuu awoke the sound of his stirring woke Mika from her sleep. She practically teleported over to his bedside. "Hi Yuu-chan! Are you feeling better?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi Mika" he said in response.

"Quick question, Yuu-chan" Mika said.

"Yes Mika" Yuu responded.

"My breakfast was better than Shinoa's right?" Mika asked eagerly.

Yuu struggled for an answer, but before he could respond a loud banging sounded at his repaired door. Yuu now noticed that someone had repaired his door and barricaded it. As the banging continued, the barricade flew away from the door and the door blew half open. Only the chain held it closed. Through the opening he spied Shinoa's face.

"Hi Yuu!" She said cheerily. "Give me a second Yuu. I'm almost through. Sorry about your door" she said.

"You know what you two?" Yuu asked.

They both respond with "What Yuu?

"Please get out of my room. I'm going to sleep now. Bye" Yuu declared and fell asleep. With downcast faces Mika and Shinoa left Yuu's room and began walking down the hall and exited the building.

As they left Asuramaru grinned and whispered to herself "I guess that I won today."

 **AN:** Man, that took forever. Here you go, chapter 2. Bye now.


	3. Devil on the mind

**AN** : Hello again. I am back with another chapter. Like I said before I will not be posting regularly. I've only been able to post so much because I'm on break and have way too much time on my hands. This is a Yuu x Asuramaru chapter. Like I said in a previous chapter (the first one I think) Asuramaru is a girl in this. She is very flirty and for lack of a better word, kind of rapey. Thus this chapter might be a little strange. Italics mean Asuramaru's words (imagine the words sounding kinda displaced.) Please don't kill me or hate me if you don't like the chapter.

Chapter 3: Devil in His Head

As he fell asleep Yuu suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that the insanity is not over. As he becomes aware of his mindscape, he notices Asuramaru balanced on her sword as usual. She is staring at him intently with narrow eyes. Yuu stares back with curious eyes. After a few minutes Asuramaru looks away, a faint blush coloring her pale face. With even greater curiosity Yuu walks closer. "What's wrong Asuramaru?" he asks with an expression of concern.

" _It's nothing_ " she says in her naturally echoing voice " _However; there is something you should know._ "

"What?" Yuu asks with another concerned expression.

" _Do you know why Mika and Shinoa practically demolished your room and almost choked you to death with food? Or why they were arguing about which of their selections was better before you went to sleep?_ " Asuramaru asked.

Yuu thought for a second before answering "Yes, I was kinda wondering about that."

" _Then I'll tell you_ " She said. " _The three of us struck a deal the other day. Well, more of a bet, I guess._ "

"A bet? What are you up to this time? Yuu asked half-angry, half-afraid

" _Well, it concerns you and your preference out of the three of us._ " Asuramaru says with a large smile as she hops off of her sword. Yuu sighs at this.

"I'm not sure I understand" he says.

" _So, basically, all three of us like you and it's whoever wins your heart first gets to keep it_ " she says with a straight face.

"Whose crazy idea was this?" Yuu asks angrily.

Asuramaru blushes slightly and says " _That's not important_."

"Okay, fine" he says wearily.

" _You do realize that you and I are the only ones who will be together forever, right_?" she asks him.

Yuu looks puzzled at this. "What do you mean? How does that work?"

" _It's…. complicated_ " she says with a slight blush.

"Really?" he asks, curiosity clearly displayed on his face.

" _Yeah, it is. You see, when you die, you're mine forever. When you die, I possess your body and you become a demon. I'll be in control, though._ "( **SN:** **I know this is a little different from canon, but I think it fits in with the story rather nicely**.)

"What?! They never mentioned that in training!" he exclaimed loudly.

" _Yeah, I would imagine that either they don't know or didn't want promising recruits backing out_ " she said calmly in her echoing voice.

"Dammit Guren!" he said angrily.

" _Well, don't think of it as such a bad thing, I mean, you will never truly die. And you won't be alone_ " she says while shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Yuu asks curiosity apparent in his eyes.

" _I'll be there with you_ " she points out.

"Good point" he said.

" _Back to the topic of the bet… Mika and Shinoa will be fighting almost constantly, pining for your affections. I, however, can get to you without a fight whenever I want" she says with a wry smile. Yuu's head tilts slightly in confusion. "I'm possessing you. Therefore, I can talk to you whenever I want, without their interference_ " she says frowning slightly.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense" Yuu said.

" _Oh and when you do spend time with them, be careful what you say. I can see everything you see and sometimes, I can hear your thoughts._ " ( **SN: I know slightly different, but I think it fits)**

"Wait….SERIOUSLY?!" Yuu exclaims.

" _Yeah_ " she says, shrugging.

"Guren never said anything about our weapons being able to do that" he said.

" _Well, I won't keep too many secrets from you,_ ( **SN: Another difference, sorry)** _all you have to do is ask and I'll help you with almost anything. Your desire fuels me, the more you want something, the stronger I get" she said with her fanged smile as she walks toward him._

"What's the catch?" Yuu asked, skeptical.

" _Well… How about… This_ " as she says this she grabs the collar of his shirt and drags his face down to her level.

Startled, Yuu starts to protest "What are y—"He is cut off as she pulls him closer and crashes her lips to his. A bright red blush appears on her cheeks. Slowly, Yuu relaxes into the kiss. As Asuramaru starts to break away, Yuu grabs her and prevents her from leaving. Eventually, Yuu backs away. Both breathless, Asuramaru is the first to speak.

" _How about that as the catch_?" she asks breathlessly.

Breathing heavily, Yuu responds. "I…think…I…can…live…with…that."

" _Good_ " Asuramaru says with a wide grin. She walks up next to him and whispers in his ear. " _Hey Yuu, it's morning_ " she whispers. As she finishes speaking, Yuu regains consciousness. When he sits up and opens his eyes he once again sees Asuramaru in his face, this time physically. She grabs his face and kisses him again. She pulls back and laughs. " _See you later, Yuu_ " she says as she disappears.

"Okay then" he says in a daze. While he is in his trance, Mika slams his door open and walks in. Yuu's daze is unaffected by this sudden sound.

"Good morning Yuu-chan!" Mika says cheerfully. When he does not respond she becomes slightly worried and waves her hand in front of his face. "Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan are you in there?" she asks.

As she does this Asuramaru appears behind her and whispers in Mika's ear " _He's not really with us right now. Sorry. I stole his first kiss this morning_ " she said laughing. Mika's eyes widen.

 **AN:** Once again I hope you enjoyed this and if you didn't please don't kill me. This is my first time writing romance so please excuse any mistakes. Bye now.


	4. Late One Night

**AN** : hello again. This is an attempt at a semi-entertaining Yuu x Mika. 'Word' represents thoughts.

 **Chapter 4: Late One Night**

(Yuu's apartment, about a week after his first kiss)

Yuu awoke to the sound of cloth shifting against cloth. The first thing he noticed was that it was still dark. The second thing he noticed was that there was an unfamiliar weight on top of him. As his eyes adjusted he saw fairly long, white-blond hair, and heard soft breathing. Once he could see clearly he saw that Mika was lying on top of him. His face reddened. As his pulse accelerated Mika stirred from her slumber. Her red eyes shone brightly in the dark.

"Hi, Yuu-chan" she whispered so as not to wake Asuramaru.

"Hi Mika, may I ask how you got in here? Yuu responded, also whispering.

"I snuck in through the window" Mika responded with a smile.

"Mika, we talked about you sneaking in here" Yuu said groaning slightly.

"Why does it bother you? We slept next to each other all the time when we lived in the vampire city" she stated, still smiling.

"We we're kids then, Mika" Yuu said slightly scolding.

"True" she said.

"So... Could you please get off of me?" he asked.

"Nope" she said with a grin while putting more of her weight onto him.

"Mika, if you keep doing- Ouch -that you'll wake Asuramaru" he said, whispering.

"Pssh, nah" she says unworried. "I'm not worried about her."

"Mika..." Yuu says, very worried.

"Yuu-chan, come on. We never get to spend time alone together anymore" Mika whined.

"Fine. But you have to be quiet. She is a light sleeper sometimes" Yuu says.

Mika shifts around and looks Yuu straight in the eyes. She strokes his cheek with one hand as she begins to speak. "I've really missed you, Yuu-chan" she said sadly.

"What? You just saw me the other day" Yuu said, confused.

"I mean when we were separated for all those years. I was so lonely" she said, sounding depressed.

"I'm sorry Mika. I'll make sure that we'll never be that far apart again" he said with confidence.

"I'm so glad, Yuu-chan" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too" Yuu said.

Mika puts her other hand on the opposite side of his face, leans in and kisses him. Yuu jolts slightly, but slowly relaxes. Suddenly, he realizes 'Asuramaru is gonna kill me for this. Or she might kill Mika. Not quite sure.' Soon, Mika broke off for air. Seeing Yuu's bright red face and feeling his quickening pulse, her fangs grow longer.

"Mika... Don't do it" he says, panicking.

Mika's body snaps forward and she sinks her fangs into Yuu's neck.

'Oh, crap' he thinks as he feels Asuramaru regain consciousness. Yuu quickly senses her rising anger as she sees his recall of the past few minutes. She appears next to his bed, an angry expression on her face.

 _"Mika. What are you doing?"_ she asks, angry.

Mika ignores her and continues drinking Yuu's blood. Asuramaru looks at Yuu with an expression of apology. She then reaches over and yanks Mika off of Yuu. Yuu hisses at the sudden burning pain in his neck. Asuramaru quickly goes over and sinks her own fangs into Yuu, giving him the familiar euphoria that he experiences every time she drinks his blood physically. Yuu sighs in relief as she pulls her fangs out. Yuu quickly passes out. Once he does Asuramaru turns to Mika.

 _"Why are you here this late?"_ she says eerily calm.

"Do I need a reason to spend time with my family?" Mika asks angrily.

 _"During the day, no. This late at night, yes"_ Asuramaru states.

Mika looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. "Whatever. I'll be going now" she said.

"Goodnight, Mika" Asuramaru said, glaring at her.

Asuramaru sighed, turned around, fixed Yuu's blankets and went back to sleep, disappearing from sight.

AN: I'm sorry this chapter was not strictly Yuu x Asuramaru. I know a lot of people like that pairing, but I need to have some other girl x Yuu at some point. Next chapter is kind of Asuramaru's revenge. I'm planning more Yuu x Asuramaru chapters already. But any ideas are welcome. Sorry again. Please don't kill me. Bye.


	5. A Devilish Morning

**A Devilish Morning**

 **AN** : Hello. Well here's another update. I know I said they would be infrequent, but I'm still on break. So... A lot of you keep asking for another Asuramaru chapter. So, I hope you like this one. Sorry if this is bad. Please don't kill me.

 **Chapter 5: A Devilish Morning**

(About a week after Asuramaru kissed Yuu and many chaotic things have happened in between now and then (these will be explained and expanded on in later chapters)

Yuu awoke in his bed sitting almost completely upright. He begins to wonder why until he feels a sharp piercing sensation in his shoulder and starts to feel slightly lightheaded. He starts to feel the familiar euphoria that comes with getting his blood drunk by a demon. He starts to turn his head to look behind him but finds that he cannot as something is holding his head to one side. As he looks to his side he sees very long, wavy bluish-purple hair cascading over his left side.

Behind Yuu; Asuramaru moans in pleasure and delight as her fangs continue to draw blood from Yuu's veins. Suddenly, she feels his pulse begin to quicken as he slowly regains consciousness. She quickly takes one last gulp as she detaches her fangs from his neck. A bright red blush, filled with freshly drawn blood appears on her face.

"Asuramaru, why were you drinking my blood so early in the morning? How long were you doing that?" As he says this as the euphoria fades and the headache begins. He then notices that Asuramaru's usual black and white dress is gone, leaving her rather indecently dressed. "Actually, better question. Where are the rest of your clothes?" Yuu asked, somewhat worried, but mostly embarrassed. As he says this, his face goes slightly red. It would have been a brighter red, but he was down a few pints of blood.

 _"Sorry Yuu, I was going to wake you up, but I was really thirsty and your neck was perfectly exposed..."_ She said slightly sheepish. _"As for the majority of my clothes... They're sitting on that couch you have over there. Why do you ask, Yuu? Does seeing me like this bother you?"_ She asks with a large, slightly devious grin as her blush fades.

Yuu's eyes widen slightly at her words. He turns forward, facing away from her and rubs his temples, as the major blood loss has begun to give him a headache.

"Why do you have to do this so early, Asuramaru?" He says massaging his temples.

Asuramaru reaches forward and begins massaging his shoulders, speaking seductively in his ear _. "Relax Yuu. You know you enjoyed it. You always do."_ She is cut off as Mika slams open the door.

(Moments ago, out in the hall, with Mika)

Mika hums happily as she walks up to Yuu's door. She is about to knock when she hears a conversation inside.

All she hears is _"You know you enjoyed it. You always do."_ Her mind processes this quickly and assumes the worst. She slams open the door to find Asuramaru, rather scantily dressed, massaging Yuu's shoulders and Yuu with his eyes closed leaning into her careful ministrations.

(With Asuramaru)

As Mika slams the door open and storms in, a devious idea pops into Asuramaru's head. "Hello Mika!" she says cheerfully. As she speaks she stops rubbing Yuu's shoulders for a moment and slowly licks the bite wounds she left on Yuu's neck, licking up whatever leftover blood she did not drink before, making Yuu shudder. Afterwards, she resumes massaging his shoulders, making him moan in pleasure. Mika's eyes widen and her face grows red.

 _"How are you this morning, Mika? I'm just giving Yuu a little massage this morning after our long night_ " she says as she smiles dreamily.

Despite the exchange going on around him, Yuu is not paying any attention due to the pleasure Asuramaru's hands are giving him.

"Yuu-chan! How could you?!" Mika asks loudly, sounding very upset. This snaps Yuu out of his trance.

"What's wrong Mika? What happened? What did I miss?" he asks worried.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you already slept with someone, specifically **her**!" Mika says, very upset, saying that last word with a great deal of spite.

"What are you talking about-" he stops as he looks back at Asuramaru then down at himself, then back to Mika. "Ohh. Mika this is not what it looks like!" he says with a panicked tone.

 _"Don't mind him Mika. This is exactly what it looks like. Last night was wonderful. Right Yuu?"_ Asuramaru says.

"What are-" Yuu begins to say, but is cut off by a kiss from Asuramaru. Mika's blush grows darker. Yuu's eyes close slowly. One of Asuramaru's eyes open and she winks at Mika as she continues to kiss Yuu.

As she breaks off from the kiss, Asuramaru smirks and says _"So... How can we help you, Mika?"_ When she finishes talking she resumes massaging Yuu. His eyes go half shut from the pleasure.

"N-n-nevermind. I'll be going now. Bye Yuu-chan" she waves sheepishly and quickly exits the room. As she runs away, she heads towards Shinoa's apartment.

After Mika leaves, Asuramaru turns back to Yuu and continues his massage. Eventually, he reaches the point where the massage puts him to sleep. Once he passes out, Asuramaru's smile returns and she whispers to herself _"Asurmaru-3, Shinoa-0, and Mika-0."_ Her smile widens as she lies down next to Yuu and falls asleep herself.

_AN: You guys asked for this Asuramaru x Yuu stuff. I'm really sorry if this is bad. If you have any other ideas, put them in a review or something. Please don't kill me. Bye.


	6. Dancing The Night Away

**Dancing the Night Away**

 **AN: Hi. I just thought, because it has been a while since I updated and that it's my birthday, I'd give something to you guys in celebration of today. I apologize for any errors. If you want to point them out I will fix them. There might be a few due to this being a little rushed. I just wanted to give you guys another chapter while I' thinking about it. Now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Chapter 6 of Angel with the Harem from Hell.**

Yuu was surprised when he heard that the Japanese Imperial Demon Army would be having some mandatory dance in a few days. When he heard, he had practically spewed his entire lunch onto Kimizuki and Yoichi in shock. He instantly began worrying about the three girls vying for his affections killing either him or each other over this. However, he soon dismissed this as he believed none of them were that foolish. After helping clean up the mess he made in his surprise, he went to seek out Guren for advice and an explanation of what was going on with this sudden announcement.

In Guren's office, Guren had been sleeping at his desk when he was awakened by loud knocking at his door. He looked up to see Yuu at the door, frowning slightly. Guren motioned him inside and for him to speak.

"Guren. I have several questions. First, why is there a military dance? Second, what the hell am I supposed to wear?" Yuu asked.

"OK. What you have to wear is up to you to get. If I were you, I would get my uniform cleaned up nicely and wear that, minus the hat. As for the dance, I have no idea. I heard rumor that someone convinced Kureto to hold it. He tried to say no, but they were extremely persuasive" Guren said.

"Thanks Guren. Hopefully, we both survive this. I have a bad feeling about all of this" Yuu said as he left. Guren thought about his statement, but just waved it off as Yuu being paranoid.

Later that evening, Yuu is in the library researching dancing techniques and general formal dancing. While he is deep in thought, Mika walks in and asks "What are you doing, Yuu-chan?" She walks in and looks over his shoulder. "You're trying to learn to dance just from reading those books? That's not going to work" she said.

"Do you have a better idea? Cause I don't" Yuu says as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Mika smiles devilishly as an idea formed in her head.

"I could teach you! I hated it, but Ferid gave me dancing lessons a few years ago. I could show you exactly what you need to do" Mika said eagerly.

"Great! When can we start? I have to be ready by tomorrow and I have to get my uniform really cleaned up by then as well" Yuu said.

"We can start now if you want" Mika said. "I don't have anything going on tonight."

They head up to the roof of the building. Mika explains the basics and demonstrates each general technique. Over the next few hours, after many, many repeated explanations, Yuu and Mika begin dancing on the rooftop in the moonlight. Mika blushes as Yuu takes her through the smooth movements of waltzes and the dips and dives of various tangos. Unknown to them, Shinoa and Asuramaru are watching them from the doorway to the roof, seething with jealousy.

The next day, Yuu walks into a newly captured and restored building in the city where the dance is being held. He is shocked to see all the finery of the formal ballroom restored to its former glory. Yuu goes over to a section of the large room where tables and chairs are set up. He locates a chair near the front and sits down, watching as soldiers and their dates dance to the music. After a while of just sitting there, Yuu notices Guren dancing with someone and see a flash of pale purple hair, although this person is much taller than Shinoa. He gets up to go investigate, but stops when he hears the soft clicking of heels on the floor, the swish of fine fabric, and the slight jingle of multiple bracelets. Yuu turns around to see Mika walking up to him in a pure white dress that goes down to her ankles. It glitters with uncountable, near invisible jewels sown into the gown itself. The dress is very low cut and Yuu's face turns scarlet at the sight. A beautiful diamond necklace hangs around her neck and numerous silver bracelets decorate her wrists.

Mika walks up to Yuu and holds out her hand palm down. Yuu quickly understands what she wants and gingerly takes her hand and places a light kiss on it, before gently releasing it. Afterwards, Mika gives a twirl showing off her beautiful gown. "What do you think?" Mika asks Yuu.

"Wow" Yuu says in bewilderment. "You look breathtaking tonight. Where did you get a dress like that and all that jewelry as well? Not saying it looks bad, but where would you get all that?"

As he stops speaking Mika places a single finger on his lips. "That's a secret. I can't go around revealing all my tricks, now can?" Mika says a devious smile on her face. "Now don't you have something to ask me?"

Yuu instantly realizes what she is implying. He bows slightly. "May I have this dance?" Yuu asks holding out his hand for her to take.

"Yes you may" Mika responds with a smile. She takes his hand and allows him to guide her to the dance floor. Yuu gently takes one of her hands and rests his other hand on her waist. A slow, smooth waltz begins playing and they gently move through with the crowd, moving with the music.

As they dance, Yuu realizes that nearly everyone else on the dance floor is watching them intensely, with looks of jealousy at seeing a low ranking soldier dancing with such a beautiful girl or awe at their perfectly synchronized movements. "It seems we have an audience" Mika whispers in Yuu's ear. "How about we give them an impressive show?"

"Alright, let's do it" Yuu says as the song changes from a slow waltz to a fast paced tango. They went through the various twirls, dips, and dives perfectly causing all those around them to gawk in awe. From across the room, Guren sees this display in the corner of his eye and grins slightly before turning back to the beautiful red-eyed girl he was dancing with.

Soon the tango ended and a slow dance began playing. Mika rests her head on his shoulder and draws him closer as they move to the slow beat of the music. Mika turns her head to face Yuu and smiles. They both lean forward and their lips collide in a heated kiss. The moment seems to last forever, even though it was only a few moments. They were immersed in a cloud of their own love and fantasy. They dance the night away.

As the evening ends, Yuu carries an exhausted Mika back to his room as he was not sure how to get to Mika's. When they reach Yuu's quarters on the nicer side of the barracks, Yuu lays Mika down on his bed before collapsing from exhaustion himself. Mika awoke briefly during the night and dragged a sleeping Yuu onto his bed and fell back asleep in her previous position. They both dream of the wonderful night they spent together.

 **AN: there you are. You asked for something to happen outside of Yuu's room, so here. Like I said, today is my birthday, so I thought I'd do this because I didn't really do anything else today. Hope you enjoyed this. If not, as usual, please don't hate me. Peace.**


	7. A Drunk Demon and A Wasted Vampire

Chapter 7: A Drunk Demon, A Wasted Vampire

 **AN: Hi. How is everyone? (You probably won't answer that, but I just thought I'd ask.) Anyway, because it's Valentine's Day, here's chapter 7. (I'm not mentioning Valentine's Day in this chapter) This chapter features Asuramaru and Mika. Also, at the request of my friends and editors, Shinoa is no longer a contestant (that and I have no idea how to write Yuu x Shinoa. I'll seal up that loose end next chapter). Sorry. Asuramaru's dialogue is in italics. There is slight mention of alcohol, so if you don't like that topic, don't read this. Hope you enjoy. And as usual, if you don't, don't hate me.**

Yuu was walking out of his apartment in the evening, planning on taking a walk through the city. He started heading towards the livelier portion of the city, but yelped as his hand was grabbed by someone. Suddenly, he was being dragged in another direction. He looked down to see Asuramaru dragging him by the hand towards the darker side of the city.

"Asuramaru, where are we going?" Yuu asks, slightly afraid of the answer.

She turned around and flashed him an angelic smile. (SN: Well, as angelic as she could with fangs and horns) " _Oh you'll see when we get there_ ~" she said. Yuu gulps.

She guides him to a dark alley. They enter and she moves to an oddly placed door. She knocks hard five times. The door swings opens slowly and Asuramaru motions for him to enter. Yuu is skeptical on the safety of the matter, but follows her directions. He enters the building and is met with another door. Yuu reaches out and turns the doorknob. The door opens easily and he finds himself in a very nice underground restaurant/club. It has large velvet couches, black leather booths, polished tables, a very long bar with cushioned seats, a medium sized dance floor in the corner and some source of various types of music somewhere in the room. He looks around seeing various higher ranking military officers sitting around the club relaxing, drinking, and laughing.

He thinks he sees Guren in one of the booths, sitting with someone who looked strangely familiar, but before he can investigate, Asuramaru drags him over to the bar.

They sit down and Asuramaru orders some strangely named drink, the bartender quickly delivers the drinks and also hands Asuramaru a flask of something that smelled slightly like. The liquid was originally a dark red color, but when she poured some of the contents on the flask in the glass, the drink turned an even deeper red. Yuu turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She turned and looked back before understanding his unspoken question.

" _It's AB positive blood. I can't eat or drink really anything without adding blood to it first. AB is my favorite aside from yours. You have some other blood type that I'm not really familiar with_ " Asuramaru said, waving her hand casually. Yuu nodded in understanding.

"Asuramaru. How did the bartender know to have blood for you?" Yuu asked.

" _Oh, I come here now and then. I generally just drink these "Very 'Bloody' Mary's" as we call them_ " she said as she casually took a large swig of her drink.

"What exactly is this stuff before you add blood to it?" Yuu asked, eyeing his drink wearily.

" _Oh, it's just vodka salvaged from old warehouses and stores after the plague, tomato sauce, some lemon juice, and couple other things_ " she said (actual ingredients to a real Bloody Mary). " _Don't worry, it's not contaminated. Just drink it slowly. You might not react to it well since it's your first time_."

"Oh. Ok then" Yuu picked up his glass and took a small swig. He found it rather cold and spicy. He drank the rest of it rather quickly. Asuramaru looked at him in surprise when he didn't even flinch at the alcohol entering his system. She waved to the bartender and motioned to herself and Yuu. The bartender quickly mixed up another and delivered it quickly.

 _"I'm surprised. Normally people can't handle this stuff so easily the first time_ " Asuramaru stated. " _Maybe that seraph stuff in you enhances your metabolism_."

Yuu nodded. "How does Mika ever come here?" he asked. Asuramaru scowled at the mention of another girl on their indirect date.

" _Not really sure_ " Asuramaru said. " _I doubt she is much of a drinker_."

There is a creak from a side door by the bar. Yuu looks over to see someone in a military cloak, hood up walk in. They walk up to the bar and shake hands with bartender before taking a seat next to Yuu. The person waves their hand and the bartender zips by depositing a medium sized glass of reddish gold liquid in front of the person. After downing the glass in one swig, the figure next to Yuu pulls back her hood and shakes her long whitish blonde hair free. Yuu looks at her in surprise.

"Mika? What are you doing here? And where did you get that cloak?

"Hi Yuu-chan." Mika says as she kisses him on the cheek, much to Asuramaru's annoyance. "I come to this place every so often to relax. As for the cloak... I stole it from your closet earlier. I needed a way to get through the town without too much trouble due to me being a vampire."

"Ok. Fine" Yuu says. He turns back to his drink, taking a sip from the glass. Behind his back, Mika and Asuramaru are glaring at each other.

Asuramaru gets off her stool and walks over to where Mika is sitting. She grabs the vampire's sleeve and pulls her out of Yuu hearing range.

" _Why are you here_?" the demon hisses out.

Mika grins a little. "I just thought I'd have a drink tonight. Didn't know you were here too" she says.

" _Ok, fine then. How about this. We'll have a contest here. We'll have a few drinks. First one to pass out loses. The winner gets to spend a day uninterrupted with Yuu_ " Asuramaru says, confident in her ability to hold her alcohol.

"Deal" Mika says, putting out a hand. They shake hands, sealing the deal. They return to the bar.

Yuu looks at them strangely as they wave for one of the stronger drinks. The bartender sets their order in front of them and they both down the alcohol in one swig. Both breathe in deeply and Asuramaru shakes her head. They wave for another round and repeat the process, both shaking off the brunt of the alcohol. This continues for another hour or so. At round fifteen or so, Asuramaru begins to sway slightly and Mika's eyes are slightly unfocused. Yuu pinches the bridge of his nose at the realization that he has to figure out a way to get them both out of the building at the same time.

About five rounds later, Asuramaru face plants on the surface of the bar, out cold. Mika raises her arms in victory momentarily, before she does the same as the demon moments later. Yuu looks at the two girls and then back out to the club to find it rather empty compared to when he walked in.

"This is gonna be a pain" Yuu says as he shifts Asuramaru onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and then picks up Mika bridal style. The bartender opens the side door Mika used and lets Yuu out that way. Yuu heads back to his room, due to the fact that that was where Asuramaru's sword was and because he didn't know where Mika lived. Yuu reaches his apartment about a half hour later. After some difficulty getting the door open without hitting Mika's head, he slips into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

As he enters, Asuramaru turns into familiar black fog and disappears into her sword. After carefully setting Mika down on his bed, he turns to go sleep on his couch only to have his arm grabbed by a barely awake Mika. She yanks him onto the bed and wraps her arms around him. She rolls over, pinning Yuu against her, hugging him tightly.

Yuu sighs. He decides that it would be a bad idea to try and escape now, seeing as he was currently being used as a body pillow by a vampire. He decided that it would be best not to resist. He falls asleep, dreading the morning to come.

 **AN: Wow. That took a while. I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep now. Oh. By the way, I've received requests for future chapters. So I just thought I'd let you know that I accept requests, but I can't do all of them. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry for any errors or bad story line; I am kinda feeling crappy and half dead. So... peace out. I'm gonna go sleep for the next few days.**


	8. A Walk In The Garden

**Chapter 8: A Walk in the Garden**

 **AN: Hello. How's everyone doing? No one is probably going to answer that, but I think that I should anyway. So, I know that I've been kinda inactive for a while, but that's because I've been really busy keeping my life together. This chapter was requested by a friend of mine. I hope that someone likes this. If you don't please don't hate/hurt me.**

(This takes place a few months after the last chapter. Just thought that might be important to clarify. The reward from last chapter has already been collected.)

Yuu slowly wakes up after a restful slumber and yawns. He then stretches his back and feels it pop in a few places. Yuu sighed. He looks around his simple apartment and nothing seems out of the ordinary until he hears a familiar voice singing a song he did not recognize.

Yuu realized that Mika had somehow broken into his apartment without him noticing and was now using his shower.

After a time, Mika walks out of the bathroom, a small amount of steam following her. Yuu blushes at the sight before him. The vampire was currently drying her long, whitish blonde hair and she was wearing his bathrobe. She had tightened it so that she retained her female decency (I'm not going to go into great detail).

A single question popped into Yuu's head. "Mika, what are you doing here?" he asked, a deep red blush finding its way across his face.

"Good morning Yuu-chan!" Mika said, sitting down next to Yuu, still drying her hair. She set down the towel, now finished with her hair, and scooted very close to Yuu.

"Mika, how did you get into my apartment without waking me up?" Yuu asked, frustrated that the vampire kept doing this but never revealed her method.

Mika put a finger to Yuu's lips. "That's not important Yuu-chan" she said. Yuu looked at the vampire and contemplated arguing, but knew his efforts would be futile. Mika's puppy dog eyes held too much power to try that.

Mika wraps Yuu in a hug and the boy blushed at the action.

"Mika, why are you here?" Yuu asked trying to defuse the tension in the situation. "I mean, I'm happy to see you, but usually you just track me down" he said.

"Aww, I'm happy to see you too, Yuu-chan!" Mika said hugging the boy tighter. Yuu now realized that Mika was very scantily dressed.

"Mika, can I ask that you put on some more clothes please? I would like to protect your decency" Yuu said, looking away from the vampire.

Mika placed a kiss on Yuu's cheek, then his neck, making him blush. "What decency Yuu-chan?" she said, giggling slightly. "Alright, I'll go change, but only because you asked" Mika said, grinning at Yuu's red face. She raced into the bathroom and emerged moments later in her military uniform, tying the bow to hold the cloak in place.

"How do I look Yuu-chan?" Mika said, smiling at Yuu as she finished the bow. Yuu smiled back before replying.

"You look great Mika" he said, making Mika blush.

Yuu looked down at himself and saw that he was still wearing his pajamas. Yuu slipped into his bathroom and took a quick shower, emerging in his own uniform.

He looks around the room to see Mika sitting on his bed, kicking her legs back and forth and humming. She turns and smiles warmly at him, patting the space next to her, gesturing for him to sit. Yuu obeys and sits next to the girl.

"Ok, what do you want this morning, Mika? You always want something" Yuu said.

Mika smirks and feigns offense. "How rude of you! I came all this way to see you and you think that I want something!" she said.

"Mika. You ALWAYS want something from me. I'm happy to help you with anything, all you have to do is ask, but you seem to want something from me almost every day" Yuu said.

"Maybe I just want a good time" Mika said, smiling devilishly. "You did say anything..."

"Mika, if you want what I think you do, now is not the time. There is never a good time for what you're asking for" Yuu says, with determination and genuine concern.

"Well...actually..." Mika starts quietly, looking down, a shy expression on her face. Yuu takes Mika's hand in his won and turns her head to face him.

"Mika. Please keep talking. You can tell me anything. We're family remember?" Yuu says, looking into the vampire's pretty red eyes and getting slightly lost in their beauty.

Mika's blush deepens and she blurts out "I just wanted you to spend the day with me!" Yuu laughs at how simple her request is. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Mika says, glaring at Yuu, but with difficulty due to her embarrassment.

"It's okay Mika. I'd be happy to spend a day with you" Yuu says, smiling, but still slightly enthralled by Mika's eyes and their beauty.

"Just us though. No one from your squad, no Guren, no Asuramaru, no work, no distractions. Just us" Mika says, unleashing the power of her begging eyes, although they were unnecessary. Yuu nods quickly, not intending to give any argument to begin with, but now it was impossible.

"I would have done this any day you wanted Mika. Why now?" Yuu asked, regaining his senses after the eyes went back to normal.

Mika hugs Yuu tightly, her head on his chest. "I feel like something really bad is about to happen (she's right). And that something will happen to you, so I want to be around you as much as I can before it does."

Yuu wraps his arms around the girl and holds her tightly. "If anything bad happens, I'll protect you. No matter what" he says as he holds her.

Mika smiles. "Thank you, Yuu-chan" she said.

Yuu grins back and disentangles himself. He pulled Mika to her feet and said "I'm all yours right now Mika. Lead the way."

Mika smiled brightly and pulled Yuu out the door. First, she led him to a nice cafe where they had breakfast. When they were done eating Mika realized that she literally had no money. Yuu laughed and paid for it by charging it to Shinoa's tab. He said that as she annoys him so much, this is his revenge.

Mika then pulled Yuu through the city, making him show her the various buildings and parks. As they walked around Yuu directed Mika towards a particular empty looking park. They entered and Mika became confused.

"Yuu-chan, why are you taking me here? There's nothing to see" Mika complained. Yuu grinned and continued to guide her forward. After a few minutes, they passed under a shady passage way and entered a new portion of the park that was much different.

Mika gasped. All around her were thousands of different types of beautiful flowers in full bloom. She twirled around to see them all. After she became dizzy from that action, Yuu led her to a bench and sat her down. While she was regaining her sense of direction, Mika felt Yuu began to pull at her hair. Still too dizzy to see what he was doing, she simply let him continue. By the time she was able to see straight, her curiosity about his actions was almost painful.

"Yuu-chan, what are you doing?" Mika tried to look back, but he held her head facing forward.

"Just wait. I'm almost done. I'm sure you'll like it" Yuu said, adjusting a few more locks of hair. "Finished~" he said as he let go of her hair and led her to an old, rocky fountain. However, despite its sorry condition, the water within made a perfect mirror.

Mika looked at her hair and saw that Yuu had picked hundreds of flowers and carefully braided them into her hair. There were violets, carnations, blue and pink hydrangeas, and roses that were as red as her eyes.

Mika's eyes became a little watery at Yuu's action. She turned from the makeshift mirror and hugged Yuu. "Thank you! It's beautiful!" Mika cried, tears running lightly down her face as she looked into Yuu's green eyes.

"I thought you'd like it" Yuu replied, smiling at Mika before wiping away her tears. "No crying on your day."

Mika nodded and Yuu grabbed both of her hands. She looked at Yuu in confusion before he pulled her gently into a slow waltz around the garden. The vampire was surprised, but followed his lead nonetheless. As they moved Mika saw the garden in its entirety, without Yuu having to say anything. They moved around, no music to guide their movements. After a time, they stopped their dance.

"Feeling better?" Yuu asked, still holding Mika's hands.

The vampire nodded. Yuu smiled.

"Now lead on. We've still got plenty of time in the day." he said, gesturing toward the exit. Mika beamed and led him out of the garden.

 **AN: So... I hope at least one person enjoyed that. Sorry for any errors. I was really tired when I wrote this, so there may be a few. Next is an Asuramaru chapter. Any ideas? My friend and I are drawing a blank right now. I would really, really appreciate any ideas for the next chapter. So, the next chapter should be up like really soon. Bye for now.**


	9. Author's Announcement

Hello everybody. This is WaveringEyes. I'm sorry for the lack of updates on any of my stories. My life has become rather hectic as of late. As for why I wrote this, I no longer have the inspiration to continue writing Angel with the Harem From Hell. I apologize, but I don't have any illusions of the inspiration for this story returning. That's all for now, so I guess you'll all hear from me next when I update my other stories. Bye!


End file.
